Marauders Boulevard
by Marauders Addict
Summary: Merlin! Por que sempre estamos em apuros, Lily? E por que eles sempre acabam  - de forma inusitada - aparecendo?  Porque eles sao os Marotos e nós somos Lily Evans e Emmeline Vance. E é isso que nós fazemos.


Lily era uma garota solitária. Saíra de casa assim que seus pais faleceram. Não agüentava mais sua irmã a fazendo de mucama e seu cunhado querendo agredi-la apenas por ser quem era.

Então ela se mudara. Juntara as poucas economias que tinha e alugara um pequeno quartinho numa pensão no subúrbio de Londres. Chamava-se _A Toca._ Erauma pensão para bruxos, como ela. E apesar da bagunça constante e das confusões e gritos que sempre haviam por lá, era um ambiente aconchegante por ser cuidado por uma amorosa mulher e seu trabalhador marido.

Lily trabalhava numa lanchonete trouxa e apesar do trabalho árduo e cansativo que tinha todo dia, ela era grata por o ter conseguido. Tudo o que ela não queria era ter que voltar para seus familiares.

Lily também estudava. Conseguira com muito esforço realizar seu sonho de estudar para ajudar as pessoas. Seria Medibruxa. Um dia.

Lily tinha cabelo longos, ondulados e ruivos combinando com uma pele translucida de tão clara e um belo par de olhos extremamente verdes. Não existia palavra melhor para descrevê-la do que _Marcante._

E assim ela levava sua vida. Num ritmo de constante disciplina e empenho para conseguir suas metas e se mudar Dalí. Lily sempre tivera o sonho de viajar pelo mundo. Sonho este que ela considerava impossível de realizar, mas maravilhoso de se sonhar.

Sua vida apesar de tudo era pacífica. Ou pelo menos ela pensava era.

Até hoje.

* * *

><p>Emmeline nasceu e foi criada em Lucerna, na Suiça é uma garota gentil e estudiosa, mas possui um gênio fora do comum. Sempre tivera uma ótima condição financeira, mas sempre procurou se esforçar para conseguir o que queria por conta própria sem depender de seus pais. Seu sonho é se tornar Medibruxa e o que mais queria é chegar até ele por mérito próprio. Por seu esforço e dedicação.<p>

Emmeline é magra, seu cabelo é comprido e sedoso com alguns movimentos sinuosos, seu rosto é delicado e bondoso emoldurado por um par de olhos verdes. Sua pele branca e suave tem um corpo belo de formas bonitas e delicadas.

Nem tudo na vida dela é um mar de rosas. Numa noite quando tinha 15 anos, estava voltando da casa de uma de suas amigas quando foi surpreendida por um homem que a agarrou e jogou contra parede, indo ao chão. Suas roupas viraram trapos nas mãos daquele homem, felizmente antes que ele conseguisse completar o feito, ela foi salva por um amigo da família. Emmeline ainda guarda esse trauma, tem problemas para lidar com garotos, pois não aceita sua aproximação. Mas ela realmente espera que algum tenha a sensibilidade e coragem de não desistir.

Ela teve momentos maravilhosos em sua escola na Suíça, tem grandes amigos aos quais ela ama muito. Mas após ter entrado para seu tão sonhado curso de Medibruxa, julgou que era hora de se mudar. Apesar de estar muito feliz vivendo na Suíça, achava necessário ter um currículo mais aprimorado. Com a indicação de seus professores Emmeline agora estava indo estudar em Londres. Ela até já havia alugado um quarto em uma pensão, conhecida como _A Toca. _Ficara decidido que iria através de uma chave de portal. Logo ela estaria em um novo país, um lugar para começar uma nova etapa de sua vida e talvez superar os temores do passado.

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza que aqui serve um bom <em>rango,<em> Pontas?

- Ora, e desde quando eu erro em alguma coisa, Almofadinhas?

James Potter e Sirius Black se sentaram em uma mesa oval no lado oeste da simplória lanchonete James tanto gostava.

- Ainda não entendo porque temos de comer aqui se podemos comer no restaurante do próprio Boulevard.

- Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui, Almofadinhas. Anos e anos sem nem mesmo voltar a Londres. Me deixe ser um pouco nostálgico, meu caro. Isso está tão diferente...tão mudado do que eu lembrava..

- Se faz tanta questão... – Sirius respondeu revirando os olhos – Mas pare de divagar e Faça logo os pedidos. Um cachorro faminto é um cachorro irritado, ou já esqueceu?

James chamara sutilmente por meio de Sinais a atendente mais próxima.

- nós vamos querer dois hambúrgueres e...

- Dois?

- está bem... – dissera James ao amigo – Queremos Quatro hambúrgueres e duas... duas latas daquela bebida que aquele outro cara lá está tomando – dissera James apontando para um trouxa da mesa da frente – está bem assim, Sirius?

- Sim, agora está, James – dissera um cínico Sirius

James finalmente encarara a garota que anotava seus pedidos. Ela era ruiva e tinha os olhos mais verdes que ele já tinha visto. Marcante. O surpreendera mais do que esperava.

- Ei, espere! – ele disse a ela quando ela já se virava em direção a cozinha.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Desejo sim. Desejo saber o que uma atendende de um recinto pacato e completamente trouxa como este faz com uma pena de repetição rápida em mãos? tão visível a todos estes trouxas...

- Ora..você! Você...argh. Me deixe em paz tá legal? – ela falara em um fôlego só. Enquanto James estranhara sua reação. Ele queria provocá-la e não que ela terminasse com raiva dele.

Mas ele era James Potter e ele não desistia tão fácil assim.

- Garota, só mais uma coisa! – ele chamara novamente. Lily estava nervosa com medo dele lhe arranjar problemas e a cada segundo mais tinha vontade de enxotá-lo dali. Mas ela não podia. Atender era seu serviço, então mais uma vez ela voltara.

- sim?

- Qual o seu nome? – James pedira atrevidamente

A vontade de Lily era de gritar-lhe que seu nome não era da conta dele e que ele só mais um bruxo intrometido querendo atrapalhar-lhe a vida, mas mais uma vez ela lembrou que ela não podia se permitir fazer o que queria.

Ela bufara antes de responder. – Lily. Meu nome é Lily

- Lily? Lily... o que?

- Lily Evans tá legal? Precisa de mais alguma informação ou posso levar seu maldito pedido para a cozinha?

Enquanto isso Sirius fingia analisar o cardápio, enquanto ouvia toda a discussão silenciosamente.

- Pode ir_, má chérrie – _ele lhe dissera rindo. Percebera que a estava irritando, mas não podia evitar. Estava sendo tão divertido.

- E ah, Lily? - ele chamara delicadamente

- O quê?

- gosto da carne bem passada. – ao que ela saíra marchando dali e Sirius começara a gargalhar.

- não imaginava que sua afeição por esse lugar fosse por gostar de torturar os funcionários do recinto, Pontas.

- E não era almofadinhas. E não era...

* * *

><p>- Esse lugar anda cada vez mais mal freqüentado, Mary. Acredite em mim.<p>

- Dá pra acreditar que agora até bruxos ridiculamente pomposos andam por aqui? – dizia Lily furiosamente a sua colega de pensão Mary Mcdonald.

Mary era uma morena de olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos, muito gentil. Fora ela que ajudara Lily a arranjar esse emprego quando Lily chegara totalmente desesperada e sem ruma na _Toca_.

- Se controle, Lily. Não deixe o chefe te ver assim agitada ou ele pode achar que houve algo de errado por aqui. Não precisamos que ele desconte mais nada do miserável salário que ele nos paga.

- Ah, Mary você tem razão. É só mais um cliente. Logo ele irá embora. Fiquei muito nervosa quando ele notou minha pena de repetição rápida. Ninguem nunca tinha notado. Nem os outros bruxos que já vieram aqui.

- vai ver que ele estava prestando muita atenção na dona da pena... – dissera Mary com um meio sorriso na cara.

- ah, não seja boba. Ele deve ser só um idiota muito observador. Só isso – dissera ela a amiga que a encarava com uma expressão meio cética- Bom, é melhor eu ir antes que ele reclame da demora na gerência... – dissera Lily ao sair suspirando de resignação da cozinha.

* * *

><p>Lily estava morrendo de pressa. Hoje o movimento na lanchonete aumentara e ela não pudera sair mais cedo, como sempre tentava. Ela tinha quase certeza de que já perdera a primeira aula do seu curso. Ela tinha de se apressar.<p>

Graças a Merlin a sua substituta de turno já havia chegado, então terminando esse pedido ela poderia correr por meia Londres para chegar a tempo ao menos para a terceira aula do dia.

- Aqui está. Quatro hambúrgueres _bem passados_...

- Ei, almofadinhas aonde você vai? Achei que estava faminto! – dissera James inutilmente pois o amigo já não o ouvia mais.

- ...e dois_ refrigerantes. _Algo mais?

- não, creio que não. A menos que queira se sentar comigo e comer. Pelo visto, _Oreillers_ não volta mesmo... – dissera ele abusadamente.

Lily dera um riso de escárnio antes de respondê-lo com um _não, obrigada_ – e saíra para se trocar.

Quando ela conseguira finalmente escapar do trabalho e andar pelas calçadas de Londres, ouvira uma voz a chamar pelo que lhe parecia a milionésima vez naquele bizarro dia.

_O que é que ele quer agora?_

_- _ Lily! Lily, espere!

- argh. O que você quer agora?

- Bem, você se esqueceu de me dar uma coisa.

- Quer a gorjeta de volta?

- Por Merlin, não!

- então o que é?

- na verdade, você esqueceu de me dar seu telefone, Lily. – ele disse seriamente o que só fez Lily pensar que provavelmente foi para irritá-la ainda mais.

- Fala sério. – ela rolara os olhos e continuara. – olha cara, eu tenho aula agora e já to atrasada, então dá pra você me deixar em paz?

- ah, você estuda então?

- Argh. Voce não desiste não é?

- na verdade não – ele falara sorrindo e levando a mão aos cabelos

- Bom, pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Adeus - e com isso ela saira apressadamente dali e abismada com o cinismo do cara irritante da lanchonete. E deixara para trás um pobre James em estado de choque.

_Por que ela fica em posição defensiva o tempo todo?_

James a observara entrar desatenta em um beco que ele sabia ser sem saída.

_Ótimo. Agora ela não tem como fugir de mim _

E ele já iria atrás dela quando viu um homem encapuzado e com uma varinha em punho seguir na mesma direção de Lily. James rapidamente se escondera atrás de uma cabine telefônica e esperou ele passar. Logo depois seguiu atrás deles.

**Olá docinho. **

- Qu..quem é você?

mas em vez de respondê-la o estranho continuou a divagar. Maliciosamente.

**Já deu uma olhada na vista? Adorei o local que você escolheu entrar. **

Somente então Lily fora olhar em volta. E percebera que entrara em um beco putrefado e sem saída.

_Maldito garoto pomposo. Me ocupou tanto a mente com a irritação que me causou que nem percebi onde estava me enfiando. Merlin! E agora?_

Lily correra, mas não tinha realmente lugar algum para ela ir. Se esquivara pelos muros do asfixiante beco, mas isto só a fez tropeçar e fazer pequenos cortes pelo corpo.

Ela ficava mais nervosa a cada segundo e estava com medo de perder o controle. Há muito tempo Lily sofria com crises de pânico.

Ela jogara sua bolsa no chão pensando ser isso que ele queria e começara a correr novamente para a entrada do beco.

**Aonde pensa que vai docinho? Não pense que vai fugir de mim!**

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Lily, embaçando sua visão. E como ela já esperava logo ela tropeçara. Nunca teve uma coordenação motora boa o suficiente para andar em superfícies planas sem achar no que tropeçar. Às vezes caia ao tropeçar nos próprios pés. Imagine o que ela não fazia quando estava nervosa!

**Aonde achou que estava indo?**

Ele a capturara e a arrastava pelo braço para o lado oeste do beco, onde somente agora ela fora notar que soltavam uns estranhos sons. Eram sons de...feitiços.

_Merlin! Vou ser morta!_

- Para onde está me levando?

**Fique quieta antes que eu resolva te machucar **– dissera o bruxo ao sacar uma varinha do bolso e apontá-la para Lily.

De repente ele estancou. E Lily pode ver que outro bruxo estava tentando pegar outra garota.

_Será que ela é bruxa também?_

_O que eles querem de nós?_

Mas logo Lily percebera que a menina era mais sortuda que ela. A garota pelo visto tinha um protetor lutando contra o bruxo esquisito. Será que só ela estava destinada a morrer essa noite?

_**Estou tendo problemas aqui. Venha me ajudar! – **_berrara o parceiro do bruxo que segurava Lily.

- ah meu Caro, ele não pode. Ele acabou de arranjar problemas aqui também. – outra voz berrara e quando Lily conseguira se virar ficara demasiadamente espantada.

_O que ele está fazendo aqui? Merlin!Merlin!Merlin!_

Era mais uma vez o cara da lanchonete atrás dela. Ele a estava perseguindo? Ela começara a abrir a boca para protestar o avanço dele, mas então se dera conta de que ele podia ajudá-la e se resignou a esperar.

O que mais ela podia fazer? Se ela ao menos conseguisse pegar sua varinha...

**Tem certeza que vai se aproximar? Mato-a na hora que quiser. **

Lily percebeu que isso fez o rapaz exitar e foi a distração perfeita para ela tentar sacar a varinha do bolso direito. Ela só não esperava que o bruxo fosse reagir tão rapidamente.

Antes mesmo de ter sua varinha já em punho erguida para tentar algum feitiço, ela fora atacada. Jorrava sangue de seus braços e pernas. A dor era lacinante demais para ela agüentar. Ela caira no chão. E sua cicatriz imediatamente começara a queimar.

Lily nascera com uma estranha marca em forma estelar no pulso esquerdo. Mas ela nunca havia queimado. No máximo se avermelhada às vezes. Mas agora ela estava praticamente em chamas.

E agora tudo o que ela observava a sua volta eram batalhas que ela não sabia o significado, acontecendo e que havia feitiços ricocheteando nela o tempo todo.

Ela tinha que ajudar, mas _como?_

* * *

><p>Após se despedir de sua família e amigos Emmeline vai até a chave de portal, um antigo baú, só que ela tropeça no tapete e cai sobre o mesmo. E o inesperado acontece. A chave de portal se ativa sozinha, como se tivesse sido alterada. Agora sentia seu estômago ser puxado e tudo começar a girar.<p>

Tudo que ela mais queria é que isso terminasse logo. Parecia que seria partida em dois, tamanha força pela qual fora puxada pela chave.

Quando finalmente parou Emmeline estava tonta, desnorteada e deitada no chão de uma rua deserta.

_- Por Merlin! Como aquela chave de portal se ativou?_

Assustada com o que tinha acontecido e apreensiva ela procura uma saída. Um local com movimento. Ruas escuras e desertas lhe traziam pressentimentos e lembranças muito ruins.

_- Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Merlin eu te fiz alguma coisa? Você poderia ser mais gentil, me mandar para um SPA bruxo, ou para uma viagem, um lugar com belas paisagens. Mas não. Você escolhe me mandar para um lugar escuro, frio e deserto, estamos precisando ter uma conversa muita séria. _

Assim que consegue sair dali, caminha até encontrar alguém a quem pudesse pedir informações. Ela considerou pedir ajuda a um homem que estava sentado fora de uma lanchonete, mas prontamente decidiu que era melhor perguntar para outra pessoa ele tinha cara de mal amado.

Já que estava parada em frente a uma lanchonete ela parou para observar melhor, parecia ser bem movimenta e devia servir coisas deliciosas. Emmeline com certeza pararia para comer se não estivesse tão alarmada por não saber em que lugar fora parar. Ela poderia entrar e perguntar, mas não seria uma boa idéia

Antes que perdesse mais tempo e ainda perdesse sua vaga na pensão, continuou procurando alguém que não tivesse um aspecto de pessoa mal amada, carrancuda, metida, prepotente e de nariz empinado para que pudesse pedir informação. O único problema é que todos que passavam por ali tinham essas características bem marcantes. Vendo que não teria outro jeito perguntou para uma senhora que passava na rua. E ao invés de receber uma resposta ela simplesmente escuta palavras que jamais teria coragem de repetir.

_- Essa mulher deveria lavar a boca com sabão! Eu hein, só porque perguntei em que país eu estou! Se desejasse bom dia era bem capaz dela me jogar um crucio. Mulher louca e mal educada._

Emmeline soltou um suspiro de frustração e cogitou entrar na lanchonete e pedir informação, mas seria bem estranho alguém chegar e dizer: Olá, eu não quero nada para comer. Mas gostaria muito que me dissesse em que país estou. Lançando um último olhar para a lanchonete ela vê que um garoto moreno, muito bonito, a encarava e parecia estar se divertindo muito com sua cara. Emmeline o olha com profunda irritação e se vira para uma nova tentativa de descobrir onde estava.

_- Só espero que a próxima pessoa seja mais gentil. Acho que vou perguntar para aquela mulher. Err...com licença. Por favor, a senhora poderia me dar uma informação. É que houve um problema durante minha viagem e estou perdida. Por acaso aqui é Londres?_

_- Sim querida, você está em Londres. Espero que goste da cidade. Mas não ande por aí sozinha, é muito perigoso._

- _Muito obrigada. Agora só preciso encontrar a pensão onde vou ficar. A senhora por acaso conhece A Toca? _

_- Ela fica bem afastada da cidade querida. Mas tenho certeza que vai achar um meio mais cômodo de chegar até lá. Agora preciso ir. Não ande sozinha por aí. Você é uma garota muito bonita e gentil, não merece que coisas ruins lhe aconteçam. Cuide-se bem._

"Será que ela sabe eu sou uma bruxa_? _Quer dizer ela piscou quando falou a respeito de 'arranjar um meio mais cômodo'. Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Eu poderia aparatar. Mas exatamente para onde_? _Quer dizer, eu não tenho exatamente um endereço certo, só algumas indicações de pontos que para mim que não sou daqui, não adianta nada."

_- Emmeline você é uma tonta! Por que tem que ser tão desastrada!_

_- "Está perdida?" – Emmeline se volta para a origem da voz e se depara com o garoto da lanchonete._

_- Não! Eu estou aqui perguntando para meio mundo onde estou porque eu tenho transtorno psicológico e gosto de perturbar as pessoas. Não deu para perceber? – _Emmeline usara uma boa dose de seu sarcasmo e irritação.

- "_Não precisa ficar nervosa. Posso te ajudar se quiser?"_ – o garoto perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- _Não, obrigada. – _"Como ele consegue me deixar tão irritada assim?"

- _"É melhor do que andar sozinha por aí? E com certeza a minha companhia será muito melhor. Com medo de mim?" _

- _Medo? De você? Vai sonhando. Só me deixe em paz, ok! Respeite meu espaço._

_- "Esse espaço?" – _ele se aproximou o suficiente para que Emmeline sentisse vergonha e angústia. Como autodefesa ela lhe dá uma bofetada.

_- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim assim! Não lhe dei essa liberdade. _– ela disse enquanto caminhava para bem longe dele.

_- "Espere! Vamos, era uma brincadeira. Você deveria me pedir desculpas! Aquele tapa doeu."_

_- Me deixe em paz! Você mereceu aquela bofetada! – _ela gritava a plenos pulmões_. _

_- "Pare de correr!"_

_- Pare de me seguir!_

_- "Estou oferecendo uma ajuda, mas você não deixa. Porque você é tão teimosa?"_

_- Porque você é tão prepotente e irritante?_

_- "O que eu fiz para merecer ser tratado assim?"_

_-" Não respeitou meu espaço. E não me deixa em paz! Acha que só porque não sou daqui vou cair na sua lábia? Pare de me seguir! Me deixe em paz! Você está me fazendo relembrar coisas horríveis!" – _e dizendo isso Emmeline sai correndo o mais depressa que pôde.

"Droga! Porque essas coisas acontecem comigo_? _E quem aquele garoto pensa que é_? E agora por culpa dele estou mais perdida que antes. E num lugar pior do que aquele que cheguei com a chave de portal. Ótimo Emmeline, deveria ter visto para onde corria. Ir parar no primeiro beco escuro que aparece realmente é uma péssima idéia."_

Emmeline continuava divagando até que um barulho as suas costas a surpreende. Um homem se aproximava lentamente.

**- Perdida? Não sabe que é perigoso andar por aí sozinha****? Algo muito ruim pode te acontecer. – **ele dizia de modo malicioso enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo.

Sem saber muito bem para onde ia. Emmeline começou a correr com toda a velocidade que conseguia. "Estou perdida. Se ao menos eu pudesse lançar um feitiço, mas e se tiver algum trouxa olhando? Seja lá como for tenho que sair disso sem o uso de magia." Olhando para trás, percebe que ele estava bem em seu encalço. "Merlin, me ajude!"

Entrava em becos, tentando despistá-lo, mas de nada adiantava, ele continuava perseguindo com o mesmo fôlego de antes. "Esse cara não desiste? O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso agora?"

Dando topadas em várias pessoas pelo caminho, atravessando praças aglomeradas, mas mesmo assim, ele estava ali, correndo atrás dela. Emmeline continuava aos tropeços, sem ao menos saber para onde ia. Estava toda cortada, sua roupa estava rasgada em vários locais e suja de tanto que caía e batia em objetos.

Estava perdendo sua velocidade, tinha que parar para respirar, mas sabia que se o fizesse, estaria perdida. Assim que virou a esquina, uma passagem estreita adiante correu para lá. E aí se deu o problema. O coração de Emmeline parecia querer rasgar seu peito, tamanha era a força e a velocidade de cada batimento. O que antes era um problema único tornou-se triplo.

"Sem saída?" Um barulho mais adiante na passagem a sobressalta. "De novo não!Tem alguém nas sombras! Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo?"

Emmeline se vira pensando em voltar, mas o homem que a perseguia deveria estar por ali. Seu olhar ficou apavorado, quando o viu de costas para si. Sem pensar foi dando passos para trás. Acabou tropeçando em uma lata que estava no chão e que fez um tremendo barulho, fazendo-o se virar para a origem do som.

Ela já estava esperando pelo pior, mas foi quando reparou um par de mãos a segurando. Uma pela cintura e outra tapando sua boca. Mas viu o homem se distanciando, provavelmente a procurando em outro beco.

Emmeline estava sem forças, prestes a chorar. Mas aconteceu o inesperado, ela perdeu as forças nas pernas e estava quase caindo, quando sentiu as mãos a seguraram e colocarem-na sentada, encostada na parede.

Uma voz aveludada aparecia bem próxima de Emmeline.

- _"Eu disse para aceitar minha ajuda. É perigoso para uma garota que não conhece a cidade andar por aí sozinha."_

_- Porque você tem que ser tão arrogante, prepotente e irritante? E faça o favor de tirar suas mãos de mim! – _esquecendo-se completamente da situação em que se encontrava ela proferiu tudo aos berros. O que não foi uma boa idéia. O homem que a estivera perseguindo estava bem ali na entrada, com os olhos fixos na direção onde ela se encontrava. "Estou realmente perdida. Porque meu mau gênio tem que aparecer justo nessas horas! Boa Emmeline, agora tem que lidar com dois! O que vai fazer agora?"

Emmeline estava acuada no beco. Era tão estreito que se tentasse fazer alguma coisa, seria frustrada no primeiro ato. E ainda tinha o garoto da lanchonete que por mais presunçoso que fosse a havia ajudado, escondendo-a daquele homem quando ela caíra.

O perseguidor estava ali de pé, bem adiante no beco, os fechando ali. Não tinham como sair, e o garoto que estava ali ao seu lado não tinha motivos para se envolver nisso. Mas ao que parece ele não pretendia deixá-la enfrentar nada sozinha. E estava certa. Sentiu uma mão tocar a sua suavemente e uma voz naquele mesmo tom aveludado, dizendo bem baixinho.

_- "Você ficará bem. Estou aqui para te ajudar."_

Sem entender ao certo porque estava fazendo isso, apenas fez um leve gesto de cabeça concordando. Seja lá o que ele fosse fazer, esperava que desse certo. De repente seu medo se tornara real, o homem sacara sua varinha. "Um bruxo?" Ele pronunciou alguma coisa em voz baixa que Emmeline não entendera. Vindo do nada uma dor arrasadora atingia Emmeline. Cortes profundos apareciam em sua pele.

Emmeline ofegava. Seus machucados ardiam, como se tivessem colocado fogo em sua pele. Sua visão se embaçava, mas não o suficiente para podê-la impedir de ver o homem que estava a ajudando, sacar uma varinha e apontá-la para o outro.

Logo feitiços estavam sendo proferidos, clarões iluminavam o beco. Alguns ricocheteavam nas paredes atingindo nas costas, braços e pernas.

- **É melhor parar de me atacar ou ainda não percebeu que seus feitiços estão atingindo-a também?** **Entregue-a e ela não se machucará mais. O que me diz? **- ele dizia com um elevado tom de sarcasmo

Emmeline podia sentir o sangue escorrendo por seu rosto e uma dor imensa que parecia dilacerá-la. Enquanto uma luta se desenrolava ali, ela tentava a todo custo manter-se consciente, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Sentiu um último feitiço atingindo-a na barriga de onde agora jorrava muito sangue. Um grito de dor foi a última coisa que proferiu antes de cair na inconsciência.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>

**P.S: Reviews, que tal? ~cilios**


End file.
